Every Day Is A Sunday Evening
by EmmaJoie
Summary: Nathan and Peyton fluff.


**Pre-warning, this is very very short. I just got bored .**

**Check out Lexie's forum if you want any story prompts!**

**http:/ forum .fanfiction .net/ forum/S tory_ Prompts/ 107161/ (no spaces)**

**Every Day Is A Sunday Evening**

He opened the front door to their spacious, yet cosy, home slowly, trying not to let it squeak or make too much noise. It was only 10pm but he knew that she would have fallen asleep waiting up for him. He sighed, and crossed the threshold, dropping his large bag on the floor virtually noiselessly, and then easing the front door closed. He slid his shoes off and then padded down the hallway, into the front room.

He found her, as he expected, sprawled out on the sofa. A half empty glass of red wine on the coffee table and a sketch book on the floor, her arm stretched out in a way that led him to assume the fell asleep holding it. Her blonde curls were spread out around her, dangling over the edge of the arm rest, but framing her angelic face to look almost like a halo. She was wearing a simple black dress, that would, if not on her, look very plain and boring… yet it hold significant memories for him, being the dress she wore on their very first date.

He tiptoed over to her, and gently covered her with the nearby blanket that was covering the back of the sofa. He had just turned to turned to pick up her sketch book when he heard her speak.

'Nate?' her voice was hoarse and sleep-filled.

'Hey babe, I just got in.' He smiled his award winning grin at her and she took in his appearance. His hair was ruffled, and she could tell that he'd probably fallen asleep on the plane, and he was wearing her favourite blue shirt of his with dark trousers.

'You're late.' She pouted at him, and he laughed in response.

'I told you I would be.' He reminded her.

'Yeah, yeah.' She said flinging her hand to the side as if to brush off his comment, 'the flight was delayed, I get it. Still, a waste of a reservation if you ask me.' She winked at him jokingly. 'And I guess a waste of Aunty Brookie's babysitting too.'

'Peyton, baby. _Aunty_ Brookie babysitting is _never _a waste.' He winked at her seductively and she giggled at how obviously he was propositioning her. She sat up and scooted over, patting a space on the sofa, where he then sat down.

'How was your trip?' she asked him, curling into his side instinctively, and he draped his arm over her shoulders.

'It was alright, signed a couple of basketball players, Clay got a female soccer player… in his bed.' He scrunched up his nose and Peyton winced.

'Still not dealing with Sara's death then?' she grimaced.

'Nope.' Nathan replied, popping his p.

'Other than that, it was ok?' she asked him.

'Yeah, would have been a lot better with you there though.' He squeezed her into his side, never wanting to let go.

'Aw… would you like some mac with your cheese?' she winked at him and he laughed at her dorky remark.

'Whatever, what did you do all week?' he asked, genuinely interested in what his wife did.

'Well, Annie broe her arm, as I told you on skype, and she's been acting lie a little princess ever since, Brooke gave her a little bell, so that she could ''ring'' for me, and she's been driving me absolutely dooladdy… and Michael was good he's excited about starting kindergarten on Monday and excited that his daddy's going to be there.' She paused to look at him, and wink. 'On the work front, Mia's album went platinum and I signed a new band called _The Shooting Comets_, so all in all good week.' She beamed at him.

He sighed and looked at her, 'I'm sorry I ruined our evening.'

'it's fine, honestly, it wasn't your fault, unless you purposely caused the flight delay' she smirked at him.

'How did you find out?' he asked sarcastically, 'and it's not fine. We have our Sunday evenings once a month, and I ruined it.'

She turned so that she was sat on her knees, facing him directly. 'Babe.' She said, starting our very seriously. 'I don't care about that, do you wanna know why?'

'Why?' he asked, playing along.

'Because when I'm with you, every day is a Sunday evening.'

**Incredibly short and incredibly sucky, I just wanted to write something! Don't forget to check this out! **

**http:/ forum .fanfiction. net/f orum/ Story_ Prompts/ 107161 / (no spaces!)**


End file.
